Crimson Eyes
by AriellaxCastral
Summary: He couldn’t erase the memories of his late lover. She couldn’t erase the memories of her painful love. Could they face the reality and continue their life? Will love grow between them? Or, maybe just an empty hope left in their hearts?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Crimson Eyes

Genre: Drama/Romance

Rating: T

Pairing: SasukexHaru

Disclaimer: I never own KHR or Naruto although I really want it sometimes.

* * *

CRIMSON EYES

* * *

Sasuke walked through the alleyway under the shadow of the high buildings around him. Blood dropped to the ground from his injured stomach. He didn't know where he was, everything was foreign to him. He needed to go faster but his body wouldn't follow the brain's command. His body was tired and sore from running for days. Although he's a perfectly trained shinobi, being in this kind of situation did him no good. He could pass out any moment and he didn't want it to happen before he found somewhere safe to hide and die peacefully. Too bad, he has reached his limit. He fell to the ground, and his sight was blurring.

"Hahi? Are you okay? H-help! There's an injured person here!" He heard a woman shouted before everything went black.

x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x

Sasuke didn't know how long he's unconscious. One thing for sure, he's still alive and breathing. Without opened any eyes, he knew his in hospital's room. He could feel the soft surface underneath him, heard the chirping sound of birds somewhere near, and familiar smell of medicine he had gotten used until recently. Although his chakra returned only a bit, it's enough to check the surrounding environment. There's someone beside him, but he didn't sense any bad intention from the person. After fast observe and believed he's safe, he decided to open his eyes and he's right. He's in a simple hospital room. The sunlight from the window brightened the white room then he saw her. A woman sat on a small chair, slept with her head on his bedside and her arms as the pillow. He tried to sit but the bandage on his stomach pushed him to lie again. It successfully awoke the sleeping person. She startled and rubbed her eyes to clear her sight.

"Hahi? Aa! You're awake! Thank God." She's about to stand up when she saw the strange expression on Sasuke's face. "Mmm, what's wrong? Are you feeling pain somewhere?"

Sasuke shook his head and she smiled. "You're in Namimori Hospital. Um, I'll call the doctor to check your condition. Just wait here for a while, okay?"

She walked out, leaving Sasuke alone rethought of the name. Namimori. He knew he's in Japan but where had he read about the name? Well, at least he's not in Konoha or, generally, in Fire Country anymore. Not waiting long, the woman came back with an old man wearing white coat introduced himself as the doctor. He followed what the man told him to do since he has nothing else to do. Nothing's wrong with his body, though, except the big hole on his belly. However, he was surprised when the doctor told him he passed out for two days. Two days? That long?

"He's fine and the wound almost healed. He can leave in maybe three days." The doctor said to her and she smiled brightly.

After the doctor left them, Sasuke looked outside through the window, while the woman was brushing her hair in front of the small mirror near the toilet. Several minutes of observation ensured him that it's a safe place and no strange and bad chakra around the area. He exhaled a somewhat relief breath. When she finished and put the brush back in her bag, she sat again on her chair. "I'm Haru. What's your name?"

"Sasuke."

"Aa, that's a good name. Well, Sasuke-san, do you want to eat something? I know you got the food infused to your body, but I don't think it's enough to fulfill your nutrition need. I find myself always hungry when waiting here." Haru giggled.

Why is this woman waiting? But, something told him that he could trust the woman. "Hn."

"Hahi? Hn? Is that a 'yes' or 'no'?" She confused with the monosyllable word spoken by the raven-haired man. Got no answer from him, she giggled again when his stomach growled. "I'll take that as a yes."

Days passed away as Sasuke spent his time in the hospital, healing his body. In the fourth day since he entered the place, his chakra fully replenished and his body healed greatly. The doctors and nurse, who took care of him, amazed by this progress and they said he could be release tomorrow.

"Ano, Sasuke-san, where do you want live?" Haru asked when they sat on a bench outside his room. He shot her a suspicious look. What did she want? "I mean, you said that you're new to this place and you don't have any relation lived here. Isn't that mean, you…."

Oh, she got his made-up reason. "Homeless? Yes."

Came to think of it, he didn't consider this when he first left Konoha. If only he still got his bag, he could get an inn to stay. Too bad, he didn't remember where the bag was.

"Oh yeah, I found this bag when we brought you here. I think it's yours since it had your name there." Haru handed him a small green bag, which is his lost bag.

He took it, checked the contents, and relieved when it's all there and nothing's gone, especially his money and weapon scroll. He thanked her and he was sure he saw a faint smile there. Now, the problem was, where would he live? He never went to this city before.

Haru saw the confused expression on his face and she immediately knew the reason. "About the place, there's an empty room in my friend's apartment complex. The price is cheap and the place is nice. I can ask him to rent the place for you."

Sasuke didn't say anything but nodded. He didn't know where to go from here and he even didn't know what to do with his life anymore. He was sure he had died when his beloved died, but now since he's still alive, something came up in his mind. Maybe there's something he has to do before his life ended. To find out what it was, he'd gladly accept any kind of help he got, including the one offered by the woman in front of him.

* * *

A/n: Love the woman, hate the boy. I just want to know what will happen if the two become a pair. Anyway, I apologize for any mistakes and I really appreciate any comment given by you. Thank you for reading :D!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Crimson Eyes

Genre: Drama/Romance

Rating: T

Pairing: SasukexHaru

Disclaimer: I never own KHR or Naruto.

* * *

Sasuke sat quietly during the ride to his new home. He just looked out through the bus' window, watching the view of Namimori's city. Haru, who sat beside him, ignored the man and busied herself with the book on her palm. They were like that since an hour ago. Not long after, the bus stop at one place. From there, they walked about 15 minutes to a citizen's settlement near.

"There's no apartment here." He said after looked around the area for a while.

"Hahi? Oh! No, we're going to my friend's house first, to get the key. After that, we can go to the apartment. If you saw a tall building before this settlement, that's the place you're looking for." Haru thought for a while before grinned widely. "You can't wait to see it, can you, Sasuke-san?"

"Hn."

"Ooo another 'Hn'. I think I'll get used to that now, hehehe. But, don't worry! We won't be long here. My friend already agreed so we just take the key and go." She laughed bitterly when Sasuke ignored her again.

Several minutes passed before they entered a garden of a small minimalist house. Haru gave sign to Sasuke to come closer, when she knocked the house' door.

"Akira-kun! Good afternoon! I'm here to take the key." Haru said happily to a sleepy brown-haired man when he opened the door to them.

The man whom called Akira yawned before dug down his pocket and took out a silver key. He eyed Sasuke before turned to Haru. "Here. Now, excuse me. I want to continue my sleep."

"Okay! Oh, don't forget, tonight we-" Too late, the door was closing right in front of her face and hit her nose. "Hey, that's hurt! Akira-kun's meanie…Well, that's just Akira-kun's like, I guess."

Sasuke didn't say a word during their walk from the settlement to the said apartment not far from there. When Haru halted to greet an old woman whom wept the yard, he took the time to observe the building and the environment. It located about 10 minutes walk from the bus stop and 5 minutes from the settlement they went before. The place itself was a 5-floor modern building painted in grey, with red brick stone dominating the exterior. With one look, people might think of the building as a brick house. The yard covered with green grass and colorful flower bushes planted in some parts, accenting the red color of the building. When Haru returned, he saw her smiled widely.

"Sasuke-san, do you want to go now or do you still need time to look around?" she asked.

Sasuke walked first to the main door before turned to unmoved Haru. "Let's go."

She nodded then followed him to the building. They stopped again when Haru greeted some people on the lobby before they entered the lift. When they finally arrived in front of the fourth-and-also-last door in the fifth floor, Haru turned to Sasuke and gave him the key.

"Well, I give you the honor to enter the place first, Sasuke-san," Haru smiled and stepped aside.

Sasuke received the key then unlocked the door. After walked through the genkan and short hallway, he entered the living room. The first impression he got was simple and cozy. The small living room consisted of a long couch, several sitting pillows, a square low table, and a tall bookshelf on one side of the room. An abstract painting hung on the hallway's wall. There's two doors on the left side of the room, and one on the far right side, beside the bookshelf. A small kitchen and pantry located in front of the living room, beside the hallway. However, the most interesting part was a large blue curtain covered the wall facing the couch. Sasuke opened it and he was greeted by the view of Namimori's city below. He stood for a while before realized it was a glass wall leading to the balcony outside. Not wasting time, he checked the other rooms and found it all up to his liking although he didn't show it to her.

"Do you like the place?" Haru asked when they stood on the balcony.

"Hn."

Haru confused at first but then smiled. "That's good. I told you this place is nice, right? Then, do you have any questions before I go?"

"You lied about the price."

"Hahi? No, I didn't! What makes you think I lied to you?" she said, disbelieved at his accusation.

Sasuke didn't say anything just glanced around the room before looked back at Haru. "You tell me."

"I didn't lie to you, Sasuke-san. Listen, I know the price is strange considering the place but despite the looks, the price is true, final and official. You can ask the other people lived here if you don't believe me. Besides, what good do I get from lying to you?" she pouted.

"Hn. It's too cheap."

Haru chuckled at his statement. "You're not the first person thinking like that. Everyone here thought the same thing at first, including me. Well, if you still wonder, just think of it as Akira's way in spending his money."

Sasuke's brain was processing her words. "You lived here?"

"No, of course not. My house isn't far from Akira's. Oh, it's already 1 PM. I've got to go now or I'll be late to work." Haru walked to genkan and put on her shoes. "I'll come again at dinner, Sasuke-san. Meanwhile, if you need help or anything, just ask Hanazawa-san. She'll help you."

In the next second, Haru has gone and left Sasuke alone in his new home. Not sure what to do, he decided to arrange his belongings. He unpacked his bags and put the stuffs on the bed. When his hand touched a small frame of picture, his sadness came again. On his hand was a picture of him with his anbu uniform and Sakura with her white suit. They leaned on a big sakura tree with some petals fell with the wind. Sasuke put the picture on the small desk in front of the bed, along with other pictures he had brought together. The picture of him and Naruto; the picture of them three and Kakashi in their younger years; and the picture of the six members of team 7. He looked at the three frames before his eyes turned to the first frame. Somehow, after the long stay in hospital, this was the first time he felt alone again.

* * *

A/n : I don't know why I post this chapter. Well, anyway, thank you for reading :D.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Crimson Eyes

Genre: Drama/Romance

Rating: T

Pairing: SasukexHaru

Disclaimer: I never own KHR or Naruto.

* * *

"Have you found him?" Naruto asked to an anbu stood before his desk.

"I apologize, Hokage-sama. After the last contact on Rice's Country, we're currently still tracking him." the anbu bowed apologetically.

Naruto stood from his seat, walked to the large window overseeing the whole village of Konohagakure. "Nah, that's fine. Just keep searching, okay?"

The anbu bowed for the last time before vanished from his place, leaving a sad Naruto. He jumped out from his office, to the familiar mountain carved with the faces of Konoha's great leaders. He sat above his unfinished head, lay a look around the village. He maybe 21-year old right now, but sometimes he felt like a teenage boy whom still trying to achieve his dreams with his team. He admitted that he missed his younger times together with them.

"I know I'll find you here." A soft voice talked behind him. "May I join?"

Naruto didn't turn to the purple-haired woman whom approached him. "You don't have to ask my permission, Hinata."

"Thank you. Wow, it's a beautiful night. The sky is clear, the moon is full, and the stars fill the sky." She said after sat down beside him.

"Ah, yes."

She turned to him, realizing something's strange with Naruto. "You can talk to me if you have problem, Naruto."

"Oh no, it's just that….Hinata, why we couldn't forget the past? I mean, everyone else can do that. They move on, but some are still dwelling on it."

"No, no, Naruto. Who say we have to forget the past? It's part of our life. If we forget it, our life would be incomplete. Besides, we learn from the past to achieve a brighter future. You always said that, right?" Hinata held his hand and rubbed it gently. "Are you worried about Sasuke-san?"

"I…I don't know what to do, Hinata. I mean, I'm sad, angry, and sometimes I feel…lost. I know he feels the same things as me, but that doesn't mean he can just run away like this!" Now, Naruto was clenching his fist very hard it became white.

"Calm down, Naruto. I don't think Sasuke-san run away. Maybe he needs to be alone right now. We all know he suffered the biggest loss." Hinata tried to calm the enraged Naruto. "You, as his brother, surely are the one who understand him the most. You should believe him. Don't you remember his last word before he's gone?"

"Yeah, maybe you're right, Hinata. I should have trust him more." He smiled before stood up and walked down the mountain. "But that doesn't mean I'll stop the searching. I'm gonna bring Sasuke back here and make him happy again!"

Hinata smiled softly after Naruto's gone. She knew she made a mistake, but she couldn't say it to Naruto. Sasuke had made her promised to stay silence about his true reason behind the leaving, until the right time. She knew it'd broke Naruto's heart, but in favor of her broken comrade, she'd do anything to fulfill her promise.

x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x

_Sasuke…Sasuke…_

A voice? Who's that?

_Sasuke…Sasuke…come here…_

She calls me…Sakura calls me…

I walk through the forest, across the sea and the mountain. I follow her voice until I arrive at the vast sakura field with a big tree standing on top of a hill. There she is. Sakura, my beloved Sakura is standing there. She smiles softly to me as my legs bring me closer to her. Finally, she's right in front of me. Her radiant smile adorns her beautiful face while her soft petal hair framing it perfectly. When I hug her petite body, the warm, comforting, and longing feeling arouse me.

_I miss you…don't you miss me, Sasuke?_

I miss you, Sakura…a lot…why-why did you leave me?

_I'm sorry, Sasuke…I can't help it…I don't want to leave Naruto, Sai, Kakashi, and Yamato…but most of all, I don't want to leave you…_

It's because of me they lost you! It's my own mistake! Please punish me!

_Hush…you don't need punishment…you never made any mist__ake…it's not anyone's mistake I'm no longer with all of you …_

But-but I…I really want to be with you again, Sakura!

_Silly boy…you're with me right now, aren't you? Oh, Sasuke, I'm sorry…I have to go now…_

No! don't go, Sakura! No!!!

Her body slowly disappears into thousand petals of sakura flower. She still smiles while caressing my cheeks. I try to hold her, but it's no use. The more I try to touch her, the faster she's disappear.

_I'll always be with you, Sasuke…and I'll always pray for your happiness…_

I scream with all my might, I try to grab every pieces of her, and I run to chase her. Suddenly, the place is change. Where is this? Everything is white. I-I…I feel familiar…wha-why I feel dizzy? What's this pain inside of me? It's…noooo!!!

Sasuke woke up abruptly and almost fell from his bed. He looked around, and after a while, he realized he was in his bedroom. He walked to the bathroom, washed his face and tried to clear his mind.

"It's just a dream, Sasuke," he reassured himself, although some part of him believed it wasn't.

* * *

A/n: Please review if you like it, and thank you for reading :D!


	4. Contest's Ads

Title: Crimson Eyes

Genre: Drama/Romance

Rating: T

Pairing: SasukexHaru

Disclaimer: KHR and Naruto belong to their respective owner.

* * *

The next day, Haru was having lunch, after her classes for today were over, in a café near her college. She sat with Gokudera and Yamamoto while waiting for the others to come. They talked about their today's activity and when Haru recalled her exam earlier, she felt sad.

"Hahi, the last exam was really difficult…," she sighed while stirring the ice block on her lemonade.

"Don't worry, Haru-chan. I'm sure you will get a good score as always," he grinned widely it made the woman smiled.

"Tch, don't give stupid woman false hope, baseball freak. If the reality is the opposites, she'd be ashamed," Gokudera lit up his cigarette without paying attention to the irritated woman. "Besides, you know what her little brain made of."

"Gokudera-kun, you know that smoking can infertile you and you won't be able to satisfy your girlfriend if you two having sex?" Haru, now playing with the lemon slice inside her glass, said the sentence nonchalantly and loud enough to make several people turned to their table.

Yamamoto burst laughed and Gokudera stared disbelief at her, his cigarette fell to the floor. They knew exactly about the fact, but having her said it in a public place like this was the first time since their friendship began years ago. Gokudera fumed with anger and he almost jumped at the girl, when Akira appeared behind her and sent him a deathly look. Gokudera, upon seeing Akira's looks and Tsuna's figure entering the café not long after, calmed immediately. And Yamamoto, whom ready to hold down the Storm Guardian by force if necessary, relieved when he saw them.

"Good afternoon, Akira-kun! How's the exam?" Haru greeted the man when he sat between her and Yamamoto.

"Nothing's special. I regret coming today. I prefer to sleep than doing that stupid test," Akira said while opening the pages of the place's menu. When he found what he wanted to eat, he called the servant and ordered the food. "You?"

"Me? Well, not really good although I answered all questions. I should have studied more yesterday."

"I told you but you won't listen to me," he said while leaned backward on his chair.

"Akira-san, where's Kyoko-chan?" Tsuna asked the man, whom now glared fighting with Gokudera.

"She had a meeting with her club's members," Akira answered without turning away from his opponent.

'Oh, it's already 3 P.M. Wonder if he already has his lunch…,' Haru thought while looking at her watch.

Yamamoto turned his attention from Gokudera and Akira, to the fidgeting woman. "What's wrong, Haru-chan? Do you have to do something or meet someone?"

"Hahi? Ah! Um…Oh nothing! Um, what makes you think I have to do someone or meeting something, Yamamoto-kun?" Haru try to calm, instead it made her looked weird on their eyes.

"Tch, stupid woman says stupid things," Gokudera was hit right on the nose by Akira, the moment after he finished the sentence and then he fell from his chair.

The rest of the table's occupant shocked at this scene. Yamamoto and Tsuna successfully dragged Gokudera out of the café before his swears and bombs destroying the place. Haru followed the trio while Akira paid the bill although he hadn't eaten anything. Oh, would he be happy to torture the man whom made him paid everything. He found them walking back to the college complex, to the room where he knew Kyoko was having the meeting now. He sat far enough from them when Haru approached and scolded him for doing that ruckus. In the other side, Tsuna and Yamamoto sat beside Gokudera.

"You should apologize to her, Gokudera-kun," Tsuna said while eyeing the couple. "Before it's too late."

"For what? I didn't do anything wrong," the grey-haired man cleaned the blood trailed from his sore nose with a small towel from Haru.

Yamamoto sighed. "Just admit it. You know Akira won't hit you if you didn't insult Haru-chan first."

"Tch, he's like a dog following its master," Gokudera said irritatingly.

It was true. Ever since the first day Akira appeared in Namimori three years ago, the Vongola found him suspicious and always attached to Haru like a puppy to his lost mother. Although they knew nothing about his past, his family backgrounds, his personal life, even the source of his wealth, Reborn assured them all that Akira isn't a threat to the Vongola. Instead, he advised them to befriend the man. How he knew that, no one understood because Reborn just smiled if he got that kind of question. Of course, Akira's close relationship with Haru annoyed one of them greatly. It wasn't rare to find him fought with Akira because of silly thing like before. However, once, Akira almost killed Gokudera because he hurt her hearts deeply. The Storm Guardian would never forget Akira's words to him that day.

"But, I'm glad. At least, he can protect Haru-chan when none of us are around," Tsuna said while smiling.

x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x

"Hey, do you all know about the big contest Izuraya holds in the next two months?" Kyoko asked when they gathered in Tsuna's room.

"Oh yeah, the advertisements are everywhere. It says the prizes are great. What's with that, Kyoko-chan?" Tsuna asked to her.

"Nothing, I was thinking maybe we can join the competition. You know, for releasing our stress after week full of exams. If we're lucky, maybe we'll win it," she beamed with happiness that none could resist.

"That's a good idea, Kyoko-chan! I agree with you," Haru held Kyoko's hand and they giggled to each other before turned to the men, with sparkling eyes.

Yamamoto chuckled after thinking for a while, "Well, at least we have something to do for the holiday. What do you think, Tsuna?"

Said man just nodded and smiled bitterly, "As long as we're happy, right?"

"Okay, Boss! I'll win the contest for you!" Gokudera shouted with hands clenched in the air.

"Akira-kun? What about you?" Kyoko asked the almost-sleeping man whom leaned on Tsuna's bed.

"Huh? Oh, don't know. If I don't have any work to do that day, I'm in," he said then yawned. "Does the other join, too?"

"Umm, I don't know. I think Ryohei-nii will say 'I'M IN TO THE EXTREME'," Kyoko said happily.

Reborn, who followed the whole conversation from behind the newspaper, found the event interesting. "Can you tell me more about that contest, Kyoko?"

"Well, it's a group race to celebrate Izuraya's birthday. The company always does it every year, but this one is special because it is their silver anniversary. I heard that they increase the difficulty level and add a new rule. Oh, this is the brochure if you want to read the detail, Reborn-san," Kyoko said and handed the paper to Reborn.

Reborn read it for a while and smiled, which caused Tsuna to gulp. He knew his mentor was up to something relating the event. "Tsuna, you have to win this race as your training."

"What!? But-"

"No but!" Reborn cut him off and back to his newspaper.

Tsuna paled. He knew it would happen, and now his mind already filled with any kind of punishment he could think of he would get if he didn't win. He was too lost in his thought he didn't listen to cheers from Kyoko and Gokudera, or even bothered by sympathy looks from Haru and Yamamoto.

* * *

A/n: My interest in this story suddenly appear again. Well, any comments are most welcomed and thank you for reading! :D


	5. Dinner

Title: Crimson Eyes

Genre: Drama/Romance

Rating: T

Pairing: SasukexHaru

Disclaimer: KHR and Naruto belong to their respective owner.

* * *

Sasuke stared at the wall of his living room. His bag lay open on top of the table in front of him. Adding the days when he was hospitalized, he already stayed in Namimori for seven days. His money still enough to support him until the next three weeks, but after that, he wasn't sure. Moreover, he didn't know how long he would stay here. He needed to find a job. He smirked at the new goal, but a low growl from his stomach reminded him another important goal to do at this moment.

"Better eat first," he muttered to himself.

Knowing he has nothing to eat inside his cabinet, he decided to go out. Maybe, besides getting food, he could get more information about this city. With some money in his pocket, Sasuke left his apartment. When he stepped out the building's main door, he saw Akira walked toward him. Both stopped walking immediately and looked at each other. Akira gave sign to follow him, and Sasuke, although he didn't know why, could feel a strange aura emitted from Akira. Might as well follow him and find out, he thought.

x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x

"Haru-chan! This one is for table six!" A man shouted from the small window connecting the kitchen and the restaurant.

"Alright, Kazuya-san!" Haru grabbed the food and served it on the purposed table.

The same activities repeated for hours until the clock hit 7 in the evening, and Haru's shift was over. She was straightening her legs on the floor while listening to the voice of her boss commanding other workers, when a woman approached her and handed a big bag of something smelled delicious.

Haru confused at the bag on her hand and looked at the woman again, "What's this for, Yukiko-san?"

"I heard about your friend. He just got off hospital, right? I don't think he can cook right now, and neither you since you worked so hard today. So, it's for you and him, Haru-chan," Yukiko smiled softly to her. "And this one's for Akira-kun."

Haru smiled, "Yukiko-san, thank you very much!"

In a couple of minutes, Haru has changed her clothes and set off to Sasuke's apartment. Meanwhile on the said place, Sasuke and Akira . The brunette sat on the wooden bench on the yard, while the raven-haired stood in front of him. They were looked at each other sternly with eyes full of distrust and calculation, one's to another's. In a second, Akira lunged at him and Sasuke moved to his back so fast Akira didn't realized his hands were locked by Sasuke until the pain crept up his arms. When Sasuke wanted to hit a nerve point in Akira's neck, the man released some energies that made Sasuke jumped backward. He didn't know what kind of energy is that. It's similar to chakra but different in a way he didn't understand.

"Hmm, you're quite strong. Hope it's not something bad," Akira murmured under his breath but Sasuke heard it clearly.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked him without releasing his guard.

"Just want to know who and what are you," Akira said before attacked him again.

Sasuke could easily beat him with one move, but he didn't do that since he didn't want his identity as ninja uncovered. However, he was getting more curious with the man before him. He didn't know why Akira attacked him and what kind of power he had, but one thing for sure, that man has strong intention to kill him. Because of what, Sasuke didn't know. When they were about to attack each other again, someone called them.

"Akira-kun! Sasuke-san! It's really nice to see both of you here!"

Both turned to the voice's owner. From the front gate, they could see Haru walked to them. She approached the two and kind of confused when sensing something strange in the air. "What are you two doing here?"

They looked at each other before turned their face in opposite way. Haru giggled at their act before grabbed the two back to Sasuke's apartment. She didn't realize she was interrupting a fight. When the men sat in each dining chair, Haru served the food box Yukiko gave her before, on the table. The delicious smell of chicken fricassee filled the room and suddenly, a low growl heard. The men turned to Haru whom now blushed from the attention.

"Don't say you didn't eat today, Haru," Akira was almost angry with her while Haru smiled sheepishly.

"I had breakfast and lunch today," she said and it caused Akira to sigh. "C'mon, I'm perfectly fine, so don't worry about me, Akira-kun."

"Then you must be overworked. How many times I had told you to-"

"Yeah, yeah. I understand. Now, let's eat before the food's cold."

Dinner went quietly even until Haru washed the dishes, and the two sat on the couch. Sasuke walked to the balcony and enjoyed the night view, when Haru joined him. She smiled when the man just glanced at her, before he turned to the sea of lights before him again.

"Haru, it's 10 PM now. You still have an exam for tomorrow and you haven't study, right?" Akira spoke from the balcony's door.

"Hahi? OH NO! I FORGOT!" her face was paling. "Sorry, Sasuke-san, I have to go home right now. See you again then!"

She grabbed the now-clean food box from the table and ran to the front door. Akira glanced at Sasuke and sent a glare. "We aren't finish."

"AKIRA-KUN! HURRY!" Haru shouted from outside.

Sasuke watched Akira walked out from the door before looked down. Not long after, the couple showed off from the main door. Haru looked above and when she saw Sasuke, she waved her hand happily before encircled her arm on Akira's, and went home.

"Is he jealous with me?" Sasuke thought to himself while watching the couple walked until they were no longer seen. He went to his bedroom after locking the door. When he lay on the bed, he smirked when the fighting event and the last scene today replayed on his mind. "Stupid."

* * *

A/n: Enjoy the reading! :D


End file.
